


Light

by SkadiAgkis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Death Knight, Draenei, F/M, Original Character(s), Paladins, World of Warcraft: Legion, changes, lightforged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiAgkis/pseuds/SkadiAgkis
Summary: Things have changed now that Skadi's mate has been reforged by the Light, or have they?





	Light

I stood on the upper deck of the Vindicaar, as usual pointedly ignoring the stares and flinches of the holier than thou paladins and priests. I allowed a sigh to escape, muttering darkly, “You’d think they’d never seen a death knight before.” One of the peons of the Light nearly ran into me, and I sent them a glare, lichfire eyes blazing. She paled, and quickly trotted away. Scoffing, I went back to what I was doing, barely ignoring the dark chuckle in the back of my mind from the part of me that enjoyed making all the sycophants on edge by my mere presence. Leaning on the railing, I looked down, searching for Anthelios.

 Anthelios. I couldn’t help the small smile as I thought of him. My love, my Light, my reason for trying so damned hard to keep the monster at bay. After _him_ I didn’t think I could ever give my heart to another. But, Anth swept into my life, a force of nature, and taught me how to love again. My gorgeous paladin – his handsome face marred only by a scar on his cheek, proof of a warrior, with a delightfully muscled body. I finally laid eyes on him, and like before, found myself with a lump in my throat at the sight of him. The Light had reforged him, and while at first, it was a shock, I had come to realize he was the most stunning man I had ever seen. His features hadn’t changed; his face still had the chiseled cheekbones, dashing scar, full lips, and laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. Only now, a rune glowed on his forehead, a mark given to the Naaru’s chosen. His long, once-violet hair was bleached white, only to darken to the original violet at the tips. My fingers twitched slightly as I imagined running them though that luxurious mane… Though he was wearing loose slacks and a fairly billowing shirt, I knew his body was just as muscled as before, but he now had the glowing tattoos and living metal plates of the Lightforged on his arms and back, and his hooves were now plated with gold. The originally injury that had felled him was now scarred over, leaving him with impressive scars on his chest. But…. It was his eyes that had changed the most. Once the blue-grey of a winter sky, now they were molten gold. “And those eyes… they are pools of Light,” I thought with a half-smile.

 _“And what do those eyes of Light see? Surely they see you for what you are… monster.”_ I shook my head, pushing back those thoughts and the creeping darkness they brought. Instead, I focused on Anthelios.

He leaned against the wall, muscled arms crossed over an equally muscled chest, listening to what another Lightforged draenei was saying. He laughed at something she said, his smile lighting up his face. I felt as if I had been punched in the gut, as my traitorous mind whispered, _“He is what he was meant to be, with who he was meant to be with – another of the Light, not a_ thing _like you.”_  


“Shut UP,” I hissed to the darkness. Anthelios glanced up, and as he saw me, the mirth left his eyes, and he frowned slightly. His brow furrowed, and those golden eyes suddenly became piercing.

My breath froze in my chest _. “He sees now,”_ the darkness whispered. _“See, he knows what you are.”_ I could feel frost forming on my skin and clothing as the darkness continued to creep in… I fought, damn it, I fought, but I saw Anth continue to speak to the priestess in front of him, and while I couldn’t hear the words, I saw him say, “Monster.”

The darkness swooped in, bringing with it memories of pain and horror and death. I heard voices screaming, begging for mercy, smelled the rich, salty scent of fresh blood, felt the intoxicating rush of combat and my blades cutting into flesh, and saw the faces of all I had slain, looking at me with hollow, accusing eyes. _“Monster. Murderer. Unholy_ thing _.”_ All the whispers, all the stares, all the fear and hate…

A cold voice cut through the darkness of memory. _“Come to me…”_ it whispered. I followed that voice to the frozen throne. The Ice Queen… Into the refuge of cold, of winter, of stillness. Ice formed on my body, and the temperature around me dropped. Everything numbed, all I felt was cold. _“Yes…”_ the ice whispered. _“Darkness cannot touch you here.”_ The darkness only laughed as it assaulted the wall of ice, which barely held it at bay.

I turned at walked back to my quarters in the barracks. There, I numbly sat on the bed, and as I did, darkness and ice fought. _“Monster, you are a monster. He cannot want you. He should not want you. He sees what you truly are. Hah, you thought you had changed, you can never change. The Light will never sully itself with your_ taint _, unholy creature…”_ Thoughts of that ilk raced through my mind as I sat, frozen.

I became aware of a warm presence in the room, and my eyes flickered to the doorway, where Anthelios was standing. He looked at me, frowning, and he spoke softly, his rich warm voice cutting through the ice. “Skadi? Are you alright?”

“You should be back there, with _them_ ,” I answered, voice devoid of emotion as the darkness laughed. “You belong with them.”

He raised a brow. “With who, the Lightforged?” He snorted. “I had to get out of there. All the self-righteousness was making it hard to breathe.”

I looked at him and said,” You are what you meant to be. The Light cannot abide an unholy monster.”

Anth’s golden eyes widened and he sat down beside me. “Oh gods, Skadi… Do you think, now that I’ve been changed, that I’m going to spurn you?” He shook his head, jaw tight. “ _Never_.” He reached out, and took my hand in his. “I love you,” he said fiercely, voice cracking. I looked over at him, seeing the raw emotion on his face. The ice cracked, and the darkness began to recede. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

Anthelios gently reached out, his warm hand brushing my dark hair out of my face, thumb brushing away the tear. “Oh Skadi…” he said softly. “My beautiful, fierce love. My heart. What made you think I didn’t want you?”

I looked down, ashamed and not meeting his gaze. He lifted my face to his, smiling at me sweetly. “You are a silly thing,” he said, caressing my cheek. I looked into his golden eyes. And I saw they were there same eyes I had fallen into before, despite being gold and not the blue-grey had I come to love waking up to. Despite the changes, he was still my Anth. He pressed his forehead against mine, and I felt his strong arms wrap around me, pulling me close. As I leaned against him, warmth suffused me. I snuggled into him, the tension flowing from me as the remnants of the paladin I once was embraced the Light. The darkness faded, and even the ice let Anth’s warmth touch it.

A sob tore itself from my throat, and I clung tightly to my lifeline. He rubbed my back, stroking my hair, murmuring, “I love you, Skadi. You are mine, and I’m yours. Nothing will change that.” I glanced up into his warm, golden gaze and saw the truth there.

Lifting my head, I kissed him fiercely, pressing my body against his, running my hands through his silky hair, pulling it loose from its tie to tumble around his shoulders. As we broke apart for air, I lightly nipped his lower lip, smiling wickedly. He met my gaze, eyes glowing, and we sank onto the bed, his fingers running down my back as I whispered, “I love you Anthelios, my Light.” My lips brushed his neck, causing him to sigh deeply, as he answered me with a kiss full of heat and passion.


End file.
